


Swimming in Love and New Adventures

by EmoricMena



Series: Mistress Beth [2]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoricMena/pseuds/EmoricMena
Summary: They cuddled in the couch for a couple of episodes on the latest series they were watching when Beck felt Johanssen shift slightly from his side. She turned so she was facing him more than the show, but still kept her eyes fixed on it. Beck shifted slightly too, making her new position fit better with his before focusing back to the television. However, not two minutes passed before Beck felt Johanssen’s left hand snake on his thigh. For a while there he had forgotten what Johanssen had proposed when they were in a similar position a while ago.He definitely remembered now.





	Swimming in Love and New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written since forever now, I just wasn't sure if I was diving in too deep with this next chapter of their lives. But, after thinking about it for quite some time, I decided I like it and I can always come back for a prequel of this part. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

Beck and Johansson, by now, had settled into their pretty busy lifestyle. While Beck went back into hospital work becoming quickly chief surgeon, alongside his part-time research, Johansson went back to her dream prior of joining SpaceX of making her own software company. She also took on NASA’s offer on overseeing the Hermes’ operation system like she had done in the past as a consultant.

However, even through all that, they made an effort to always spend time with the other every day. At times it was hard, their schedules clashing more than they would prefer, but they made it work after a year into their new lives. They got into a good rhythm, Beck usually being the caretaker that he naturally was and Johanssen taking care of him in her own way to show him her appreciation, even when she was bad at expressing her emotions verbally at times. It was a pretty good exchange- Beck wasn’t complaining.

So, he did what took over naturally as soon as he got back into their home. He showered before heading to the kitchen to cook. Unsurprisingly, he was the better cook of the two and the one that actually enjoyed it.

With time on his side, Beck sent Johanssen a message to see if there was anything specific she’d like for dinner. He knew whatever he made would make her happy, but he wanted to take advantage of the early start and make something special. It didn’t take long for Johanssen to reply.

Maybe seafood. Nothing too complicated, though, I’m heading home soon.

Beck did a quick mental check list of different dishes he could make as he checked their ingredients. They had gone shopping that weekend, so they were pretty well stacked.   
After a few seconds, he decided on what to make, sending a reply to Johanssen.

I’ll make parmesan risotto with roasted shrimp.

He didn’t even get to get to set the phone down before it chimed with a new message from her.

Fancy 😉

A small smile curled on his lips as he set his phone down and began taking out the ingredients for their dinner.

 

By the time Johanssen got home, Beck had the table set out and was going through some emails on his computer in the living room. She walked up to him, leaving her shoes and coat at the entrance and enjoying the warmth their wooden floor emitted through the heater. Throwing herself beside him, she poked his ribs with her still cold toes, making him flinch.

“Hey, there,” she said with a mischievous smirk as she continued to try to poke him, this time under his shirt.

“Hey to you too. You’re frozen cold.” Beck grabbed her ankles to stop her from poking him.

“I wouldn’t be if you let me steal some heat from you,” she said, wiggling closer when he released her legs, burying them under his thighs.

Beck drew her closer with an arm around her back. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Johanssen said as she ran a hand through his hair before pulling him down, towards her. She leaned up to meet his lips, humming in approval as Beck gave up complete control of their actions to her. Once they parted, Johanssen tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. “Mm, still pretty cold. I think I’ll need other ways of warming up.”

Beck huffed a laugh before planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Go take a hot shower, I’ll have dinner set by then. We can think about that after.”

Johanssen released an exasperated sigh before getting up and heading to their bedroom. “Fine, fine.” Taking a spare of clothes, she went to take a very gratifying shower which had her feeling reenergized by the time she was in the dining room.

Beck had already filled their plates and glasses with food and drinks, placing a last-minute salad in the middle of the table. Johanssen sat down at the table with him and began to eat, moaning at the explosion of flavors on her tongue.

“How are you so good at this? I’m so jealous.” Beck only smiled as he watched her eat enthusiastically.

When they finished, Beck put the leftovers in bowls while Johanssen did the dishes. It wasn’t a verbal rule they had, but he knew she liked helping out in that aspect since she couldn’t do so in the cooking. And with their appetite fully sated, they went back into the living room and turned on the television.

They cuddled in the couch for a couple of episodes on the latest series they were watching when Beck felt Johanssen shift slightly from his side. She turned so she was facing him more than the show, but still kept her eyes fixed on it. Beck shifted slightly too, making her new position fit better with his before focusing back to the television. However, not two minutes passed before Beck felt Johanssen’s left hand snake on his thigh. For a while there he had forgotten what Johanssen had proposed when they were in a similar position a while ago.

He definitely remembered now.

Johanssen ran her fingers along Beck’s pajama pant, his senses focusing more on his leg than on what was before his eyes. Her hand ran down towards his knee before coming back up next to his crotch, and every time he felt her hand close to his penis made his blood rush further south as his heart rate picked up.

It went like that for a while, up his leg, almost touching yet not quite there, and then down towards his knee. Beck stayed still through her caress, not even commenting on what she was doing or how he was wishing more and more by every passing second that she’d touch him right where he wanted her. By now, they knew each other’s kinks pretty well. Even with their busy lives they still took their time to explore more, little by little, of what they shared that first time back in the Hermes. It was fun for them, sharing with the other different ways for euphoric pleasures and, at times, helping the other discover something new.

So, by now, Beck knew pretty well that Johanssen was in the mood to play with him. Which meant she just wanted him to sit there and take whatever she gave him. After all, he was just a toy for her pleasure.

Beck closed his eyes for a second, the objectification hitting a sweet spot within him that went straight to his cock. That kink had been one of the many he discovered with her. Not that he hadn’t had experience before, but he wasn’t too wild in the experimentation department when he dove into the kinky world.

With his mind a bit clearer, Beck went back to focusing on the show. He was able to invest himself enough on what they were watching, even if his breath stuttered a bit whenever she went up his leg. But then Johanssen drew her hand back up and left it there, a heavy and constant reminder of how close her hand was to his genitals.

Johanssen paused for a few seconds, hand burning a deep need within Beck, before she squeezed his thigh. She watched from the side of her eyes as he barely was able to suppress a groan. Obedience looked good on Beck, but driving him insane was even better. She dragged her hand back down, feeling the muscles under his skin release a little of the tension they had gained. When her hand went back up, she could feel him winding up as well. This time, she massaged his thigh, her knuckles brushing slightly against Beck’s cock.

Johanssen smile when she heard him groan under his breath softly when she didn’t let up for a minute or two. However, before he could get too caught up on the moment, she lessened her hold and gently dragged her hand back down. Again, she felt his muscles slowly ease up on the tension the further away her hand went. And the closer her hand got to his crotch, the more tense he got.

Without letting him noticed, Johanssen glanced her eyes his way. The corner of Beck’s lower lip was in his mouth with his eyebrows frowned just the slightest. Other than that, he did his best to just ignore and let her do whatever she wanted. That really please her greatly so she decided it was time for a small reward.

This time Beck’s groan was deeper than the first one as he closed his eyes at the sensation of Johanssen’s hand cupping his cock. Her fingers played with him through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, making it stir faster than before. Johanssen found the head of his cock and gently applied pressure to it between her thumb and index finger. Beck’s frown grew deeper as his most sensitive area was played with. Her hand cupping his entire cock, stroking him as much as she could through his clothes before gently squeezing and scratching the head.

Within the next minute, Beck was completely hard in her hand and still unable to move or moan freely. He didn’t know if he could last much longer like that, she was so good with her hands. Knowing just how little or how much stimulation he needed to get him riled up.

Johanssen licked her lips at the sight of Beck slowly losing control and at the twitching that began to feel like a heart beat in her hand. She glanced down for a second as she felt the tent in the pajama pants become wet. Her hand went up and down a few times, taking in Beck’s open mouth gasps as he tried not to interrupt her from pretending to watch the show. She could just eat him up right then and there. However, she did the next best thing.

“Ah!” Beck moan surprised as she pressed the tip of her thumb into his urethra.

“Sh. Trying to watch the show here,” she said, making an effort to look as if she was really just mindlessly toying with him. It worked. Beck groaned deep in his throat, making her reward him with a slow movement of her hand going down and up his shaft.

Beck opened his eyes, realizing he hadn’t open them, and tried to, at the very least, stare blankly at the television. Still, she made sure to make that simple task hard for him as she moved her hand towards the elastic hem of his pants. She slowly dragged the fabric over his erection, making him groan before catching himself and replacing it with a breathy exhale. The pants hooked under his testicles, Johanssen enjoying the view of his erection as she cupped them.

Beck shifted slightly as she gently squeezed his balls, opening his legs unconsciously to invite her for more. However, Johanssen wasn’t too pleased with his trouble.

“Stop it.”

Not moving was going to be a hell of a task now. More so when Johanssen decided it was the perfect time to bring over her other hand and start to jerk him off.

Johanssen looked at the screen as bored as she could while she massaged Beck’s balls and picked up the pace with her other hand. Yet she didn’t have to pretend for long when she saw out of the corner of her eye Beck lower his head slightly with his eyes tightly shut. He was getting close to orgasm, she knew, and he still tried so hard not to move. It was making her feel a pulsing sensation between her legs.

Just when it looked like he would have come, Johanssen withdrew both her hands. Beck’s eyes flew wide open at the denied release, but didn’t voice any objections. She cleaned her hands on his shirt, getting more comfortable by his side as a new episode started. This time she really did concentrate on what was going on in the show, ignoring the way Beck’s heavy breathing made her move along with it.

It wasn’t until the plot was somewhat unfolding when Johanssen took her left hand to cup at his testicles again. She glanced at Beck, seeing the way he licked his lips at finally having her hand on him again.

This time, unlike before, she wanted to get him on the edge faster so she redirected her hand up to his slightly withered erection. She gave him loose, slow strokes along his length, feeling him fill up again. Her hand picked up pace as he regained complete fullness, his thighs tensing again at the stimulation.

Johanssen could feel his legs shivering as his cock pulsed in her hand, this time his orgasm coming faster than before. She trained her eyes on Beck as she let go of him at the closes she could get him to, watching him whale and jump the moment she flicked the head hard.

“I swear, Chris,” she told him, making herself sound annoyed as best she could. He whimpered, but she didn’t pay him any attention as the episode came closer to the end.  
By the time it ended, she had her hands back on him, stroking and squeezing him in ways that got out of him random whispered moans and groans. She could allow those so she didn’t reprimand. Once the episode ended, Johanssen decided she had enough of teasing and denying Beck for now. Turning her head towards him as the intro for the show played, Johanssen used her messiest hand with Beck’s pre-come to grab his face and turned it so he was looking right back at her.

“You look like you wanna come,” she said nonchalantly. Beck whimpered softly before nodding his head as best as he could in her grip. “Okay, I’ll let you come. You know what to do first, though.”

Johanssen released her hold on him as she laid back on the length of the couch, spreading her legs as her only clues for him. Beck didn’t waste time, kneeling where he previously sat on the couch and placing himself between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her through her pants before pulling them down. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, obviously having planned this while she took her shower.

With her vulva in display, Beck felt as if he was slap by the strong arousal he could see on her. He bucked his hips as he took her in his mouth, her taste sending sparks from his tongue to his cock. Beck would resign himself over and over for her, just to fulfill her pleasure. And seeing how much she really enjoyed playing with him through her emotionless façade made him moan against her.

Johanssen tangled a hand through his hair, throwing her head back when she felt the vibrations of his moan. Spreading her legs wider, she pressed up against him, her hips moving in time with his mouth. Feeling Beck lick his way inside her and sucking her clitoris had her moaning in approval, her eyes falling on him. If Beck was a pro at anything it would be at pleasuring with his mouth.

She used one of her elbows to hold herself up while keeping her hold on Beck. He’d been looking up at her, taking in every single one of her reactions and clearly getting off on them. Though he closed them when another flow of arousal flooded his mouth and face. Johanssen loved the look of Beck between her legs, nothing but focused completely on her pleasure. It amazed her every day how much she could get from him just by offering a little taste.

Her breath got caught when he spread her labia with one hand and began tracing her entrance with the other. Soon he was pressing a finger inside of her, all the while working wonder with her clitoris. She groaned as he began thrusting his finger, curling upwards to stimulate her nerves from in and out. Her breaths grew shorter and blood rushed to her ears as he kept on thrusting, licking and sucking.

Johanssen was sure she wasn’t going to last long, throwing her head back when he drew out the first finger to insert another one with the next thrust in. She could feel her nerves going on over drive as he curled both fingers, wrapping his tongue on her while sucking.

Beck knew she was coming when he felt both her hands on his head, pulling his hair firmly against her as if to prevent him from stopping. This time it was him who could feel her pulse, his finger still thrusting and curling how he knows she loves and his mouth helping along to ride her orgasm.

“Ah, fuck…” Johanssen panted, her orgasm ebbing. She looked down at Beck, still working her on though his finger only thrusted slowly now and his sucking turned into kitten licks. “You were so good, Chris.”

Beck shivered at the praise, looking up at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Yeah, that’s right,” she rolled her hips, being the type to enjoy coming more than once, moaning at how sensitive she felt. Though, she knew they couldn’t keep going there on the couch or they’d have to burn it in the end. “On the floor. Nadu.”

Moaning in disappointment, slowly he leaned away from her and dropped to the floor on his knees. He spread his legs, placing his palms up on his knees while sitting back on his heals. Lowering his face, Beck licked his lips, humming at the taste of her still on them.

Johanssen sat up and looked down at Beck, his stance as perfect as ever, and glanced at his erection. It was standing tall, a deep shade of red covered from the shaft up, darkening further the closer it got to the head. She should really find a way to put a chastity on him all the time, it would make edging him even more fun.  
“Looks like it might break if we don’t do something about it,” she said leaning forward to tap the top of the head, right on the urethra, a trace of pre-come going from the head to the tip of her finger. “Get your clothes off and get in the tub.”

Beck got up as soon as she finished giving her command, heading straight to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper, a moment later getting inside the bathtub to wait for Johanssen.

She walked inside the bathroom to see Beck already standing in the bathtub. Making quick work of her clothes, Johanssen turned to face him. “Lay on your back.”  
Beck did as she told him, feeling goosebumps on his skin with the harsh contrast of his heated skin and the cold bathtub. He watched as Johanssen crawled inside as well, her legs straddling his hips. With a mischievous smile, she grabbed his erection, making him hiss at the sudden contact.

“I’m going to ride you, but the moment you feel like you’re about to come, you tell me.” For a second, Johanssen could have swore his eyes teared up. Which reminded her, he always looked deliciously good when he cried. “I’ll come as many times as I want,” she said, leaning forward to prepare herself for the penetration. “You, on the other hand, won’t until I’m completely satisfied.”

All Beck could do was nod as he watched her slowly trace his erection against her entrance. He knew he would do as she said, but he wasn’t sure he’d come out the other side completely sane. The only thing he could do was groan as she sank down on him, hoping he could at least satisfy her as much as she wants.

“Mm, let your voice out. I want to hear you lose your mind,” she said as she gripped his shoulder and began to thrust her body against his.

“Ahh-hah! Gah!” Beck balled his fists at his side, trying to hold on as much as he could while Johanssen lost herself on his cock. She rode him with abandon, moaning and bringing her hand down to her clitoris as she watched him hold back on coming. “Bet-” he didn’t even get to finish saying her name when he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek, head turning abruptly, where she slapped him. “COMING!”

Johanssen quickly stood on her knees and brought her free hand around her back, finding Beck’s balls and pulling them harshly from his body. His whole body tensed as if he’d achieved his orgasm, but she knew he hadn’t. Not only was his erection flailing helplessly without come spraying out, Beck also had tears rolling down his wide eyes.

After what felt like minutes, Beck’s body went limp from underneath her. Only then did she release the hold she had on his testicles, letting them fall heavy between his legs, making him groan softly. “And here I though you were being good,” Johanssen said, eyes blown at how completely destroyed Beck looked and he still hadn’t made her come.  
“I-I’m so-sorry, Mistress,” Beck whimpered, tears not stopping with his nerves getting teased to their limit.

Johanssen leaned forward and kissed Beck deeply, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling him up towards her. He moaned softly, making her feel like either he or she would melt any second now. Letting go, she positioned herself and, without a word, sank down again. This time she went faster, her hips moving up and down, pressing heavily against him in intervals to feel him even deeper. She could see him start to lose it again, his whole body trembling as he tried his damn best to be good for her and make her take her pleasure from him.

With a loud moan coming from her lips, Johanssen brought her hand back down to herself. She teased and pleased herself exactly the way she knew would drive her into another orgasm. This time she got to finish, lifting onto her knees as her hips thrusted in the air, her hand not stopping its ministrations on her clitoris as she squirted on Beck.

She threw her head back as she kept on gushing on Beck’s legs and abdomen, some of it reaching his chest and chin. It felt so good, even more so since it wasn’t something they always did. Johanssen looked down at the mess she turned Beck into once her orgasm finished. Something she hadn’t expected to see was Beck’s hands on his own erection and balls as he stopped himself from coming.

“Oh, that’s a really good boy,” she said with a wide hungry smile. Beck’s cock was turning shades of purple she hadn’t seen on him before, but she rather liked it. “Let’s go again.”   
Beck did sob this time, but still complied as he let go of himself for her to use him. However, she wasn’t going to ride him again. She knew how dedicated Beck was, but even he wouldn’t be able to hold back another round like that without coming. “Don’t worry, I’ll use that pretty mouth of yours this time.”

Beck sighed in relief unintentionally, but Johanssen didn’t seem to mind. After all, if she really wanted to end up coming again, his cock was not going to be the answer. He’d have to tap out every few seconds.

Johanssen came up to his face, her thighs at either side of his face as she looked down on him. “Make me come one more time and I’ll reward you.” Without another word, she sat down on his face, feeling Beck get right to work with his tongue.

Beck’s hands grasped Johanssen’s thighs as she grind against his face, using his tongue, nose and chin to chase her pleasure. He always did his best for her however, this time he really couldn’t help but encourage her further so that he could come himself. One of his hands finding her clitoris, instantly pinching and rubbing at the sensitive nerves to make her come faster.

It was working, Johanssen was too close to coming after the constant stimulus to herself. One of her hands pulling on Beck’s hair as the other held the side of the bathtub while she rode Beck’s face hard and fast. Her hips were moving erratically, pressing down and rubbing herself against him firmly. She lost her control when she felt Beck push his tongue in, his teeth accidentally grazing against her clitoris. Johanssen couldn’t stop moaning, her hips still grinding against Beck as she squirted directly into his mouth. It felt so good and, even if it was a herculean task, she lifted herself onto her knees, stimulating herself as she watched Beck struggle to swallow as much as he could to be able to catch a breath.

When she was done, she stood up on shaky legs and sat in between Beck’s legs, who was still gasping and coughing from her orgasm.

“You can come whenever you feel ready now.” She lifter his legs onto her shoulder and sat up on her knees. Beck looked at her between his legs, knowing exactly what she wanted from him. She was dead set on wrecking him completely tonight.

He moaned deep in his chest. Johanssen smiled.

Circling her arm around his leg, she grabbed his erection and stroked him teasingly at first. Her hand gripping tighter and moving faster and Beck’s breath became sharp intakes that left him feeling slightly dizzy. With her other hand, Johanssen began to rub at his hole, spitting directly into him. Beck moaned, making himself relax as he felt her slim finger slide in slowly. He watched her thrust the finger inside completely before sliding it out. When she slides the finger in again, Beck’s erection jumped which encouraged Johanssen to pick up the pace on his cock and his ass, making Beck groan loudly, before she curled her finger inside into his prostate, pressing her thumb hard on his perineum at the same time.

“Mistress!” Beck cried out as he threw his head back, his whole body arching, much like when she had to stop his orgasm but this time achieving it, and trembling uncontrollably. He was so far gone, he didn’t even feel the semen splatter on his neck and face.

Johanssen smiled as she rode him through his orgasm, every muscle in his body tensed and quivering like he might snap at any second. When Beck finally came down, she placed his legs on either side of her body. She took a firm grip on Beck’s still erect penis and began to rub the head mercilessly.

“AH!” Beck looked back at her with wide eyes, his body still trembling from his orgasm and now from overstimulation after it. “Mist-UGH!” His body clamped down as he felt his nerves singing in a raging fire as she kept rubbing him. “Ple-AH!-pleas-se!”

Johanssen only continued to stimulate him with a hungry expression. She wasn’t letting go until she got what she wanted.

And she did get it.

Beck’s body convulsed, his eyes rolling to his head, as he came again. This time, though, he wasn’t only coming. Johanssen groaned at the sight of Beck squirting all over himself. It was much more beautiful and erotic than she had imagined. This is where she wanted to see him, all the teasing and edging coming into fruition as he kept getting the head of his cock abused with no end in sight for the uncontrollable orgasm she forced out of him. It felt eternal, limitless. With no beginning and no end. He just kept coming and coming.

Johanssen finally let go once Beck’s erection bobbed and twitched in her hand with nothing more to give. She looked at the mess and complete wreck Beck turned into. It was perfect. He was perfect.

“You were so perfect for me,” she whispered to him, running her hands over his thighs and up his stomach and chest. She felt his erection withering against her thigh as she leaned on top of him to kiss him. Beck barely responded, mewling at her gentle kisses and melting completely in her arms. Johanssen gathered the come on his face with her fingers and dipped them inside of Beck’s mouth, her fingers sliding against his tongue and puffing his cheeks slightly to make sure he’d taste himself. Once satisfied, Johanssen drew back, bringing Beck up with her so they could sit on the bathtub. “Let’s get a warm bath running,” she said as she turned on the faucet before hugging Beck onto her chest.

 

After the bathtub was full, Beck finally came back to his senses. Johanssen had been washing his hair when he dropped his head on her shoulder and stole half a kiss from her. She laughed, her hands continuing to massage his scalp.

“Hey, handsome.”

“Hey, beautiful,” Beck replied, sighing at the relaxing feeling of his scalp getting massaged.

“You were out for a while, I was starting to think I’d have to carry you to bed,” she said as she scooped water from the bathtub into a cup and rinse Beck’s hair.

Beck hummed, chuckling at the mental image that produced. “To be fair, we never played with edging to that extent,” he heard and felt her hum in agreement. “And that last part, just thinking about it. Felt like I was leaving my whole body.”

“Did you enjoy it, though?” she asked a bit nervous. She was always nervous whenever they tried something new. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about making him squirt, they both had enthusiastically approved of it. And, usually, Johanssen didn’t share what she was planning since knowing would make the sexual tension of what came next disappear. Beck also agreed. He was even the one to suggest she bring up new things by surprise. Still, it never guaranteed one would like it.

“Of course. I would have let you know if I didn’t. It was amazing,” Beck told her, turning around to wrap his arms around her, kissing her profoundly. He turned them around so she was the one laying on his lap.

“I’m really glad because I definitely want to do it again,” she said with a devilish grin on her lips.

Beck laughed before kissing her forehead. “Sure you do.”

“And now we can move up on our list.” She said, laying more comfortably against him as she relaxed.

Leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek, Beck smiled. “Right after I recover any and every sensation from the lower half of my body.”

Johanssen snorted, smiling back at him. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The male squirting is actually a thing. A very beautiful thing I discovered diving into dark parts of tumblr porn before the no-porn policy was implemented. I hope you all like it as much as I did researching and writing it~


End file.
